Is it harder to forgive, or forget?
by Diana-ILH
Summary: Snake and Samus have a past, but what is it? As Link tries find out, this trio's trip to Corneria is weighing heavily on them as Zelda's life hangs in the balance.. OH GOD. Bad summary - - I swear its a pretty good story though it's only one chapter so far. Check it out :D


**Hey guys! Been a long time.**

**Okay so here's the new story I promised!**

**Enjoy, feel free to review.**

**AND! I've decided to continue MGL.**

**Anyways, enjoy this story for the time being. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything from SSB or Nintendo. :/**

It was a normal day. Well, as normal as it could get in the smash mansion. The fighters were either complaining about how badly they hurt from the last pummeling they received in one of their matches or they were bragging about how well they did and how their wasn't a single scratch on them. Others were just carrying about their business whether that was eating, sleeping, merely existing or, in Samus's and Snake's case, they were awaiting calls to come in to send them on a rescue mission.

They're part of the ERT. Emergency Response Team. They travel to locations where matches are being held if there is ever an emergency. They both sat in silence. Snake reading a newspaper sat with his legs on top of the desk in front of him. Samus sat doodling on an incident report. They didn't speak a single word to each other. They never did. As the silence seemed to be at its most unbreakable, the radio started speaking. It was Fox, from ERT #1.

"Fox to home base!" Fox's voice seemed a little panicked. Both Samus and Snake reached for the radio's speaker. They looked at each other, Samus's face showing anger she removed her hand and sat back.

"Team 3 to Team 1. What's the emergency?" Snake spoke to Fox through the radio.

"We're going to need some help. We're in Corneria. We can't leave. Our ship broke down! We were attacked by unknown airships. We have Zelda here she needs to be taken back to the mansion." Fox explained the situation.

"What happened to Zelda?" Snake asked as Samus got up getting ready to leave.

"We're not sure. She collapsed during a match."

"On our way." Snake put down the radio and got up. Samus was already gone. To get all the way to Corneria, they'd have to board Samus's ship.

As Snake ran towards the exist to the garage, Link stopped him.

"Snake! Wait!" Link blocked the door.

"Get out of the way!" Snake tried shoving him, but Link was persistent.

"I heard the call. I want to go. Please.. I want to see Zelda." Link still wasn't budging.

"I don't care! Do what you want!" With that Snake and Link boarded the ship.

"What took so long!?" Samus turned to see Link. She looked at Link. Then Snake. Then Link again.

"What's this? Why is he here!?" Samus began to yell at Snake.

"Shut up, woman! Just go!" Snake sat at the co-pilots seat, pressing buttons and turning knobs. Samus started the ship and maneuvered it out of the garage reaching the bright blue sky and continued flying it towards Corneria.

"I can't believe you let him come.." Samus said still showing hostility.

"It was my idea, Samus. Sorry.." Link replied to Samus's anger.

"Don't take the blame for him Link, it's his fault for being so God da-" Samus was cut off by Snake's growls.

"Drop it Samus! He's here! There's nothing you can do now! Let's just focus on the mission!" Snake turned back around analyzing radars and data.

"This is going to be a long trip.." Samus spoke under her breath. She set the ship for Corneria putting it on auto pilot. She stood up obviously annoyed by Snake then walked out of the cockpit and into her personal room. As Link and Snake sat in silence the Hyrulian native knew this wasn't just a normal disagreement between two people.

"Can I was what's up between you and Samus?" Link spoke up, unaware of just how touchy that subject was. After a few moments of silence from Snake, he finally answered.

"She's a cruel, cruel woman. It's hard getting through to a female like her… Let's just leave it at this.. She neither forgives, nor forgets.." Snake never turned to look at Link. He peered out the windshield watching the scenery. Old memories began to creep into his mind..


End file.
